


The One Where Jenny Clings

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Phantom-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The last fic for a friend.





	The One Where Jenny Clings

“Jen?”

Phantom is smirking when she leads Shirley into the other woman’s rooms again. 

“Someone here to see you...”

She leaves Shirley to talk to Jenny, knowing that the other girl needs the comfort of Darcey’s friend. She is content to go back to the other woman she had left waiting in her rooms.   
Shirley waits for the girl to move, then, when she doesn’t, she moves to sit on the bed, then lie nearby, moving to stroke Jenny’s hair gently. 

“Hey there, you alright?”

“No...”

The word is a whine even as Jenny curls into Shirley, clinging just slightly, letting herself rest almost completely pressed against Shirley, enjoying the heat of the other woman even as she tried her best to keep calm and relax herself. The feel of Shirley’s hand stroking over her hair makes her feel at least safe. 

“You’ll be okay darling, I’m not going to leave.”


End file.
